Wake up Call
by Rae Razrcut
Summary: Edward gasped; how could she do this? How could she.. betray him? She was his property, his! She was his life, but she just didn't seem to care! So, she wanted to see the true hunter he was? So be it! He would satisfy her hunger. Rated M just in case.
1. I Don't Feel So Bad

Wake Up Call

Wake Up Call

Ray Irvin

10/28/08

Edward sat, perched, leaning over the edge of the crooked branch. His thoughts raced like cars on a fast track, going 180 per hour. He fists tightened, his jaw clenched. The smell reeked; it didn't smell like Bella, not like his Bella. It was raw with heat, passion, and sex. He leaned over, his coal eyes scanning the area like burning arrows, ready to shoot and attack any unsuspecting victim that happened to cross his path.

How could she do this to him? He couldn't understand. She said she'd rather _die_ then be away from him, but she betrayed him. He scowled, his lips twitching. He nearly leapt from the branch where he sat, ready to hunt – to _destroy_ Newton. Fucking, Newton…

_I didn't hear what you were saying_

_I live on raw emotion, baby_

Edward gave into his dire instinct and hopped to the ground in a flash of motion no mere human could see. He was gone, fifty feet, sixty, in mere seconds. He would find her. He could smell her, and _hear_ him. The visions he could see, her back arched, drench is sweat and her wails of pleasure tortured him. Why couldn't she just see, he would have given her everything. Love, a home, a second life!

In seconds he appeared before her home, his eyes burning smolders in his head. His lips twitched with the feeling and raw lust for his death; for Newton to be screaming in sheer pain when Edward's lethal incisors pierce his vile neck. He took one step, his untimely heart jumped, another, same reaction. His sturdy, bronze hair fell onto his face. Death, pain, and suffering was all the Newton boy had in store.

_I answer questions never maybe_

_and I'm not kind if you betray me._

The door flung open, Edward surveyed his surroundings. Clothes dragged on the entryway, not yet making it to the room. His eye twitched finally, he could _hear_ her screaming, and she _knew_. His mucky shoe stepped creepily onto the linoleum secured floor. His fists pumped at his sides as he made his way up the tattered stairs.

In a flash of a moment he approached her door. Her breathless pants could be heard through the thin wood, especially to a creature with his radius of earshot. He placed his hand on the doorknob, ready to fling it open, and kill, whether it be him, or both…

_So who the hell are you to say we_

_Never would have made it, babe?_

The door flung open and there stood a raging Edward, his fangs peeking over his lower lip. Two rather large gasps left the exhausted mouths of Mike and Isabella. A hiss like noise came from the mouth of Edward in response. His solid, stone like fist slammed into the wall, creating a hole around his hand. He stepped closer, pivoting a foot forward, gauging a reaction from Isabella.

The female sat up, covering her naked front with the covers. Her eyes scanned his coal, black ones that seemed to flow with hatred. He stepped only closer now, the black rage flowing violently. He no longer held the care, anxiety he felt when he saw her. She parted her lips.

"Edward—"

"Quiet."

_If you needed love_

_Well then ask for love_

_Could've given love_

_Now I'm taking love_

His demand came quiet, but she obeyed – just like she always did. He narrowed his eyes and scowled, circling the bed in a flash of a second, now standing beside her. She scooted out of panic, her breath near its end. Mike grabbed a hold of her, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Edward grinned in response, he too once did that for her.

He flicked his tongue over his deadly fangs, which sparkled even in the depth of the night. He reached out his hand for her, watching in amusement as she jumped back – only for him to trace his thumb over her cheekbone, his lips parting to show his lethal incisors.

_And it's not my fault_

_Because you both deserve_

_what's coming now_

_so don't say a word_

Edward was on the bed without another motion, standing at the foot as Mike's head snapped to the side. His eyes glossed over with light tears of losing his life, his lower lip trembled. A low, deep chuckle left the depths of the creature's throat. He struck out a hand, he decided to toy with the boy – before he killed him. This caused his grin to deepen.

His piercing gaze shot to Isabella. She held onto Mike's arms out of fear. She had never seen the demon he could become, in the lure of a 'hunt'. He was about to satisfy her lust to see what he truly was, and why… oh, dear why she should fear him.

A sickly cackle could be heard from him.

_Wake up call_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? I don't think so_

He dropped to his knees on the mattress as it bounced beneath his weight. He crawled closer to her, his fangs peeking over his bottom lip. Creeping ever so closer to the unsuspecting, poor Isabella. In a moment, his lips crashed against hers. To his dissatisfaction; they only tasted like _Mike_. She screamed against the kiss, which caused Mike to pull her back.

An amused grin twinged its way across Edward's mangled lips. In a second, he was back against the wall, circling again, next to Mike. His hand struck out, grabbing the back of his neck.

Mike was against the wall in a flash.

_Six foot tall_

_Came without a warning, so I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here? I don't think so_

A low hiss came from Edward's parted lips as he inched his lips closer to Mike's vein. He could see it, it was pulsing in his vision. His hand clamped around the human's neck, his jaw clenching out of anger. He could barely stand it. He claimed him; his vile member penetrated every orifice in Isabella's fragile body. The visions flash in his mind like blinding white lights passing by. His eye twitched.

As he yet again parted his lips, ready to drain the life fluid from the boy, he stopped in his actions.

"Edward!"

His head snapped back, his eyes narrowing on her.

_Would have bled to make you happy_

_You didn't need to treat me that way_

_And now you beat me at my own game_

He ignored her desperate cry for him to stop, craning his neck back to the boy who was sucked of oxygen. He let out a sickening howl, almost like raw laughter. In a burst of a second, he pierced Mike's skin with his fangs. A scream exiting the chambers of the human's lungs as his arms flailed miserably in the air. Isabella screamed, and the mixture of both of them filled him with bliss.

The red, warm liquid entered Edward's lips, draining into his throat. The raw, human blood he'd starved himself from for so long. But his didn't taste too sweet, no, not sweet enough. Still, Edward clamped his jaw on his neck, his incisors digging ever so deep into his vein.

_And now I find you sleeping soundly_

_And your lover's screaming loudly_

_Hear a sound and hit the ground_

Mike's lifeless corpse dropped to the floor with a disgusting crack. His skin was blue, his eyes were wide and seemed to stare into nothing. In a sheer moment, Edward spun on his heel to face the still screaming, now sobbing Isabella. He was before her now, his hand clamped around her neck and pushed her naked figure onto the bed. He let his tongue droop from his lips, dragging it in long, wet trails around her neck.

Now _she_ was a person to torture.

_If you needed love_

_Well then ask for love_

_Could've given love_

_Now I'm taking love_

Her endless shrill pleased him, in fact, her writhing made him cackle relentlessly. Her soft pleas, her soft begs drove him _insane_ to taste her blood. That of which he held himself back for so long! He would have her, he would take her, he would kill her. She would be his victim. He fought with fate for so long to keep her alive, it seemed only appropriate he stopped denying what she truly deserved. Judgment.

He would _not_ let her get away from him, after all, what kind of hunter let's their catch go?

A frightening laughter filled the room.

_And it's not my fault_

_Because you both deserve_

_what's coming now_

_so don't say a word_

His lips tracked to her ear, and she could no longer scream, she seemed unable to move. Her body seemed paralyzed by him over her. His eyes gleamed with dark amusement, his hand barely freeing her neck just so he could track his wet tongue over it. Drops of Mike's blood splattered his trail and he laughed. How appropriate.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. She lost it. She no longer smelled fresh, lively. She held the scent of _him_. This made Edward's body surge with rage.

_Wake up call_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? I don't think so_

Isabella's eyes followed his coal ones before they traced to Mike, and more tears fell. A wet tongue dragged on her cheek, lapping up her tears as if a dog was licking water off the floor. The salty flavor of her warm, wet tears gave Edward chills. Another rueful grin shaped his lips.

He didn't have to say another word. She knew exactly. This man, was her killer. And here he came, here _it_ came.

_Six foot tall_

_Came without a warning, so I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here? I don't think so_

"God, please…"

She pleaded. She was sorry. It was wrong of her to betray him. It didn't satisfy him. She still reeked of Mike, she still _stunk _of raw passion. His lip twitched as it pressed against her neck. He felt as if he were kissing Mike, knowing that his lips had been there too. She continued pleading; Mike meant nothing to her.

These feelings were all too confusing for Edward, but he gave her little time to explain. With a hiss and a part of his lips, he dug into her neck, an exacerbated scream filled the home.

_I'm so sorry darlin'_

_Did I do the wrong thing?_

_Oh, what was I thinking?_

_Is his heart still beating…?_

She kicked her legs in a struggle as Edward took his sweet time tasting her life fluids. His tongue flicked in circles in his mouth as the even warmer than Mike's red liquid spilled into his mouth. His eyes closed in this process, there needed to be no visions. He cared little for her screaming now, they were only things that broke the blissful silence.

As he dragged on his sweet time, she finally screamed his name – but not in the way that he dreamt she would. It was a plea rather than a passion. He hated it; hated himself; hated _her_…

_Wake up call_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? I don't think so_

As her breaths became less hyperventilated and her struggling less powerful; he eased his grips. Hot tears that seemed to scorch her skin streak down her cheeks. Her heartbeat quiets. She was near death. Her stomach was rising and falling less with each tiny breath she withdrew as Edward kept draining her.

"Edward…"

A whisper that broke the peace. He didn't stop, he didn't even open his eyes. She begged him, just a moment longer. He denied her, he kept thirsting her sweet life from her body. It wouldn't matter to him. Nothing she said could make this any better.

"…Goodbye."

His eyes widened as she gave her last breath.

_Six foot tall_

_Came without a warning, so I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here? I don't think so_

Edward had left the lifeless bodies where he had drained them dry as he fled from the scene, fled from the area. Her voice was circling in his mind. His heart pacened. Damnit, damnit, damnit. He still loved her, but never again. Never again would he let himself fall for another.

As he perched himself on the same branch, he watched with cold eyes. He could care less. Same old life… same old high school. He would never love another.

Never.

_I don't feel so bad,_

_I don't feel so bad…_


	2. Author's Note

Hello

Hello! Rae here. Let me tell you, I'm -almost- done with this (albeit, I do not like how the author portrayed Bella. She seems too… eh? Don't know how to put it. I absolutely LOVED writing this story. I'd love to think I was the first person to take a story and twist its purpose, but I digress; everyone starves for originality.

About my story, anyway – It would not let me upload it the way I had it on word, which FRUSTRATED me. It kept have the space in between the song lyrics. It frustrated me and I tried to figure it out, yet I couldn't.

If someone wants to be effin' awesome, and knows how to fix this, email me.

.com

Thanks.

-Rae.


End file.
